My Brother
by Dbeltfan1203
Summary: A call is received at BTR's apartment. From a Mr. Knight. He has a secret... What is it? And can it change the plans of everybody's lives.


**My Brother**

A call is received at BTR's apartment. From a Mr. Knight. He has a secret... What is it? And can it change the plans of everybody's lives.

_Kendall is dating Logan, they have been together since they were 13._

_James and Carlos are close, but not dating, technically. But everyone knows they love each other._

Kendall's POV

I looked up from my magazine, and heard the phone ring. I waited for a second before realizing, I was all alone in the apartment. Mom and Katie were at an audition. Carlos and James wanted food, and Logan was the only one of us 16 year olds that could drive.

I jumped off my bed, and rushed to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kendall!" A man's voice called out.

"Uhm?" I felt stupid, for not knowing who the caller was.

"It's me... your dad..." He said.

"Oh... hi dad... do you want something?" I asked, confused on why he was suddenly calling after 6 years.

"Yeah. I was wondering if I could come and visit you and Katie. I miss you both."

"Dad... you left when Katie was a baby. I don't want you here."

"Come on..." He begged. I paused as the door opened. Mom and Katie walked in.

"Whose on the phone Kendall?" My mom asked.

"Dad..." I said, before handing her the phone.

"Yes Kyle? No... Kyle! No! But... ugh... fine. For a weekend. The boys are very busy! Bye." She said then hung up. "Well your dad is coming to visit."

"What?" I screamed out.

"Why?" Katie asked.

"He said he wanted to see you both." She said and walked over to the fridge.

I huffed, and plopped on the couch.

Soon the other guys were back, with multiple bags. I ran over to help set everything on the counter. As mom, James, and Carlos were putting things away, I wrapped my arms around Logan's waist and dragged him over to the couch.

"H... hey! Kenny!" He giggled.

"I missed you..." I said sadly.

"You okay?" He asked, rolling over and facing me.

"Come on..." I pulled him to our room.

"Kenny... what's wrong?" He asked again.

"My dad is gonna come visit..." I sighed softly, and laid my head in his lap.

"Wow... I haven't met your dad before. He left before I moved next door." He ran a hand through my hair.

"Yeah. He left when I was 8... then you moved here when we were 9..." I smiled up to him.

"It'll be okay." He said to me, before leaning down to kiss me. I locked my fingers into his hair and pulled slightly, to deepen the kiss. "I love you Kenny."

"Love you too." I smiled.

Soon the weekend was here, and dad was at the door. I heard the knocking first, and ran over to the door. Opening it, I saw the blonde hair and green eyes that I had inherited.

"Kendall?" He asked.

"Yeah..." I looked into his eyes. He gasped and yanked me into a hug. "I missed you."

"Yeah..." I mumbled once he had let go. I felt Katie latch onto the bottom of my shirt.

"Katie?" He asked my sister.

"Hi..." She whispered, then jumped into his embrace. I motioned for him to come in.

"Hi Challen." He smiled to my mom.

"Hi Kyle..." She said sourly, then walked over to the couch.

"Dad..." I said out, hoping to turn focus to me. "Dad, these are my best friends, and band mates. This is James," James smiled his million watt smile and waved. "This is Carlos." I pointed to the boy in the helmet.

"I remember you both. James has been your best friend since you were 2. And Carlos moved in down the street when you were 6." He smiled to the two. "But I don't recall you." He pointed to my brunette boyfriend.

"Dad. This is Logan. He moved here when I was 9... after you left." I said sadly.

"Hello. I'm Logan Mitchel." Logan held out his hand.

"Mitchel?" Dad asked.

"Yes sir." Logan nodded.

"Oh... I knew your mother. And father." He said.

"We moved from Texas... I'm sure that's very unlikely." Logan said quite confused. I shrugged. We moved to the couch. I took the spot next to Logan, then James sat next to Logan then Carlos. Mom took a chair, and Katie sat against the couch on the floor. Dad sat to my left.

"Dad. Uhm... I'm not sure how to tell you, but I guess telling you now is better than finding out some other way..." I paused.

"What is it Kendall?" He asked.

"Dad... I'm with Logan."

"With him?"

"I'm gay... and I'm dating Logan." I said, clearly.

"Oh... you can't do that..." He said.

"Dad, I know it must be a shock... but I love Logan."

"Mr. Knight, I love your son so much!" Logan piped up.

"No. Kendall. You and Logan can't be together. I'm okay with you being gay, but it's just not right..." He said, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Why not dad?" I asked, really confused.

"Challen, I'm so sorry to admit this now... now after the divorce, but you remember when I used to go on business trips? Around the time you got pregnant with Kendall?"

"Yes..." She asked, slightly angry. I shifted in my seat, and Logan rubbed his thumb over my hand.

"Well you see... I was having... an affair... And I know I never told you!" He said.

"What? You did!" She gasped. "With who?"

"A beautiful woman... she was as pretty as you..." He stopped.

"Go on..." She said, crossing her arms.

"Well... after Kendall was born, I got a letter from her saying, that 2 months prior to Kendall's birth, she had given birth to a baby. That was mine." He hung his head.

"Why am I listening to this!" I stood quickly. James, Carlos, and Logan all stood to.

"No, boys, sit... this pertains to you four also... mostly you two." He pointed to Logan and I.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Well..." He continued. "I wrote back a few months after then, and she told me that she was going to marry someone, and that man was gonna claim the baby as his."

"What does this have to do with me and my friends?" I asked.

"The woman's name was Jessica... Jessica Sampson..." He paused. "Or better known as... Jessica... Mitchel..." He finished. I heard Logan gasp to my left. And I felt my head go light.

"You **CAN'T **be saying what I think you are!" I stood and screamed into my fathers' face.

He nodded. "Kendall... Logan... you two can't date, because you are half brothers..."

"YOU ASS!" I swung my fist, and it painfully connected with his jaw. I then quickly grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him out of the apartment.

"Kendall!" I heard my name being called.

I didn't stop running till we had made it down the street, and into an alley way about a mile away from the Palm Woods.

"Kenny..." I heard Logan's soft voice. I turned, my breathing raged and my emotions spazzing out.

"Logie..." My angry expression turned to sad as I saw my boyfriend sobbing behind me. "Come here..." I pulled him into a hug. "My dad lies... he always has. He just doesn't want us to be together..." I whispered into his ear.

"Kendall... What if he was telling the truth? What if we... really are... brothers..." He sobbed out.

"I'll still love you! We went our entire lives with out knowing... and we can continue to do that." I said.

"But... we have the same DNA..." He hiccuped.

"Who cares? I don't! And if no one besides the people that were in that room know, then everything will go back to normal!" I took his face in my hands.

"But... I know you'll start to see me as just a brother..." His sobs started up again.

"Logan... Logan..." I wiped the tears away. "I've never looked at you like a brother. Ever since I met you, back when we were 9... I knew I wanted to make you my boyfriend..." I paused and reached into my pocket. "And I knew I someday wanted to make you my husband. I know we are still young, but if you accept and wear this... I know you'll always stay with me." I stopped and held out a small box. "Logan, please take and wear this promise ring..." I said, and slid it on his left ring finger.

"Kenny..." He gasped at the simple yet elegant ring. It was part of a matched set. *One, that I was giving him, was white gold with a strip of yellow gold on the sides. While the other, which I had for myself, was yellow gold, with a strip of white gold on both sides.* "Can I put yours on you?" He asked, once he spotted mine, still in the box.

"Sure." I smiled and handed him the box with mine in it. He slid it on my left ring finger, the kissed me.

"I love you Kendall. I'll always be with you..." He smiled and hugged me tightly.

"Come on, let's go home. And show James and Carlos." I said taking his hand in mine. As we walked back to the Palm Woods, I looked down at the two rings. They glinted in the sunlight. Logan caught my gaze, and smiled a smile that melted my heart.

We entered the Palm Woods lobby, and was immediately tackled with hugs from my mom.

"Mom..." I started once she had stopped hugging us.

"I was sooo worried..." She said, almost in tears. "Oh..." She paused and took Logan's hand in hers. "You gave him the ring?" She asked.

"Yep." I smiled and held up my own hand. "And he excepted it with a smile."

"Even if we are... you know... We'll still love each other forever." Logan smiled, and took ahold of my hand.

"I think that's great you two. Now Kendall. Your dad is still in the apartment... you need to tell him this." Mom told me.

"I know." I said as we made our way up stairs.

"Oh Kendall! Thank god your okay!" Katie ran over. She was carrying a wet towel. I looked over, and saw my dad with a busted lip.

"You really nailed me there..." Dad chuckled.

"Shut up you ass!" I yelled to him. I walked over and stood directly in his face. "Now you may be an adulterous son of a bitch, and Logan may be my half brother, but I love him, he loves me, and someday," I held up his and mine. "Someday he will be my husband." I watched James' jaw drop to the floor, and Carlos 'aw' like a little girl. "I don't give a shit if you think it's wrong, or anything! I would've been better off with out you ever being here! I hate you... and I won't have you ruin my relationship. So if you would be so kind as to GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I screamed, and pointed to the door. "And NEVER come back!" I yelled as he walked out of the door and down the hall.

My mom stood, happy to see me stand up to him. She took Katie, and led her to her room so James, Carlos, Logan and I could talk.

"So you proposed?" James asked.

"Well I told him that we were to young to actually get engaged... so I told him to wear this as a promise ring, till we finally get to that age." I said.

"I'll always love Kendall." Logan said with a blush. "Forever." I smiled at his words.

* * *

_* the pictures of the rings, are on my profile! :D_


End file.
